The Evolution of Things to come
by Deltared52952
Summary: this first a story about Gohan and Videl
1. Chapter 1

The Evolution of Things to Come

Chapter 1 : The Golden Boy

A/N : This is my version of the events that brought Gohan and Videl together please enjoy

"Gohan, Gohan! Wake up you don't want to late for your first day of school!" Chichi said, " Gohan if I have to come up there, I'm bring my frying pan."

Gohan jumped up and frantically started to shout "I'm up! I'm up!"

Goten said, ha ha ha you were this close to getting it."

Gohan said, " Not now squirt."

Gohan and Goten sat by the breakfast table and were have their fill of food for their ever growing appetite Gohan stepped outside and shouted out for nimbus the magic cloud to come and took flight for Hercule City. Now Gohan noticed from the sky some hooligans trying to rob a bank he was not going to let this slide, but he did not want anyone to see him for fear of paparazzi so he turned super sayian thinking the blonde spiky hair would fool people of the moment at least. Gohan landed on the ground to confront the criminals he said, " You do know there's easier ways to withdraw money from the bank like an ATM."

The men turned around to see Gohan all guns were drawn pointed at him, before a shot can be fired off Gohan broke all the guns then the men started scampering to get away but none of them were able to each man one with one punch in two seconds flat they were knocked out cold.

A young woman named Vidal had just arrived at the scene to stop the robbery only to find that they were all handcuffed already. She asked everyone who was there about what happened but everyone told her the same thing about a golden fighter. She got to Gohan and he told her he missed everything., an old man said, " The golden fighter is attending your school he had a ID badge with your school's name on it."

When Gohan heard that he bolted straight for school. In class teacher opened class and said, " Attention class we have new student Son Gohan he hails from the mountain plain district. Gohan please have a seat."

Gohan sat next to Vidal and her friend Erasa as Gohan sat down the teacher resumed talking Gohan has apparently scored very high in his entrance exam I haven't took a look as yet but I have right here so I'll read it for you."

The teacher open the folder to read the score and what he saw left him speechless. Then Sharpener said, " Well teach don't leave us in suspense what is it?"

The teacher said, " It's over nine thousand!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : 'The Great Sayian-man'

A/N this Gohan is going to start stirring things up in Vidal's life and Gohan sees the woman's scorned not going to be easy.

Videl said, " What over nine thousand, that's impossible. check again?"

A/N: Okay that was just a joke I hope you enjoyed it if not that was a waste of space. Now of the real score.

The open the folder and what be saw baffled him and his, " Gohan has gotten a perfect score."

Someone shouted, " Nerd alert!"

The day was going pretty normal well high school normal anyways one or two bully tried to pick on Gohan but let's be honest he does not even have to try to hurt them to hurt them one broke his wrist punching Gohan face. Vidal would be confused at the sight but the icing on the cake was at P.E class they were all ready for baseball Sharpener was soon the first base marking the homerun shot Gohan thought it would be a good idea to use some of his skills but dial it back a bit. Sharpener hit the ball sky high on normal human would be able to catch it Gohan jumped up to catch the ball and Sharpener was out needless to say Sharpener was a bit piss about so much so he wanted to get even with him. The time had come so Sharpener had thought Gohan was at the first base and it was his time to bat and Sharpener thought that he was so lucky to be pitching at him. Sharpener's plan was to pitch so hard that Gohan would no other choice but to duck, Gohan thought his little power display he should just strike out Sharpener launch the ball at Gohan's face the ball hit Gohan's face Sharpener said, " Why didn't you just duck like a sissy!?"

Gohan said like nothing happened " If the ball hits my I get to walk?"

Everyone stood in awe, Vidal began to suspect something was off and began to do some digging on him and only information on Goku his father she however did not know this yet. The next day after a trip to Capsule Corp. Gohan saw the a hostage situation with a closer look these guys were holding the mayor hostage and were asking for two million zennies and for Hercule Satan to fight him. Gohan landed ready to take action the man holding the hostage took one look at him and said, " Who the hell are you?"

Gohan said in true power rangers fashion posing after every word, " I am the defender of all that is good and just… Protector of all that those whom can't themselves… I am the great Sayian-man!"

Everyone had a look that said is this guy serious. The man said, " I want to fight Hercule not his brat kid or some super sentai wannabe! Bring me Hercule or the mayor gets it. In the meantime men have fun with these two."

Gohan not wanting to kill anyone made extra care to make sure his attacks were non-lethal taking them down with two fingers in the neck by the time Vidal had take down one Gohan finished the rest before the head had time to react his was in front of him crushing the barrel of the gun and the man said with his heart failing him for fear, " Who… What are you."

Gohan said, " I'm Sayian-man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Mystery of Sayian-Man and Gohan

A/N : I know it's looking like am only giving cliffhanger but it's how Microsoft Word pages are. Back to the story Vidal's mystery begins to piece together.

He threw the thug right the police that this moment Vidal is walking up to him and said," Listen buddy I don't know who you thing you are but Hercule City is my beat."

Gohan said, " Come on Vidal this city is big enough for the both of us."

Vidal was dumbstruck for a moment giving Gohan the time he needed to fly away, Vidal was asking herself, " How does he now my name?"

She thought about it for a while and said to herself she was famous that maybe why. While at school Gohan was by his locker when Erasa came to him and asked, " Vidal and I are going to the mall do you want to come?"

Gohan replied, " Thanks but I have to help my mom with my little brother."

Vidal asked, "what about your dad?"

Gohan face changed immediately so much so Videl backed of and learned a valuable lesson dad is a touchy topic. Videl's dad called her and she had to cancel plans with Erasa when she saw Gohan running into a alley and followed him and heard him yelled, " Nimbus!"

Videl said to herself, " He flies to school on a cloud? This Gohan is an curious character."

Many days has pasted and Gohan had noticed that Videl was getting more aggressive with her questioning and to Sayian-man her fist, Videl followed him in her jet and to her surprise it was in West City, Capsule Corp to be more precise. Gohan being a family friend was able to pass the guards and Videl with her fame she can walk in almost anywhere, in his way to see Bulma he bumped into Vergeta and he said, " Hem, ready to face a real challenge, the prince of all sayians."

Videl thought that was a curious discovery he can fight she asked herself, " I wonder if he can beat dad?"

Gohan said, " Sorry Vergeta, I'm just here to Bulma."

Vergeta said, " Come on since Kakarotto is gone, as much as hate to admit it you're the only real challenge left for me so come on let's rumble."

Gohan said, " Do you really think the battle of two ascended super sayians at full power the world can survive that?"

Videl asked herself, " What's a sayian? the deeper I dig the more questions I have."

Vergeta said, " Nice try but don't try to worm your way out of this one you know very well the sky is the limit so come let's go, or are you afraid you lost your edge. You should not be afraid to admit when your out class after all I'm the pure sayian here."

Gohan said to shut him up, "alright! after I talk to Bulma we can spar."

Vergeta said, " An excellent compromise I'll see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The sayians' Mind part one

A/N : This is were we began to learn what's in Gohan's head and so information from 'Dragon Ball Super' comes in

Gohan almost can't believe he let Vergeta bait him like that. Videl was more curious about the fact he can fight. Gohan finally meet up with Bulma and said, " Bulma I need some advice."

Bulma asked, " On what?"

Gohan replied, " It's something I'm afraid to ask my mom you know how she can be over dramatic on some topics."

Bulma said, " Let me guess the birds and the bees talk?"

Gohan said, " Not exactly, mom gave me the birds and the bees talk. I just want to understand how girls how think."

Bulma said, " All girl are different but we basically strife on emotions we react based on our emotions, if we're angry at someone and you come along you just may get the Braun of the that anger. Gohan do you have a crush on someone?"

Gohan said, " Yea, she strong willed like you and mom we came to blows in past a good few time and to be honest after every encounter l find myself more attracted to her."

Bulma burst out in laughter and poor Gohan was confused, Bulma said, " You are your father's child your father proposed to you mother after their match in the World Martial Arts Tournament, the same year he won it."

Videl said to herself, " Wait the only to propose to an opponent after a match is… Son Goku wait that would mean Gohan can fight more importantly he would be skilled enough to take me on, one on one. The only person that ever did that is, Sayian-man! Of course sayian, that word I came across today, but that still does not tell me what a sayian is… Wait sec Gohan has a crush on me!"

Gohan said, " I don't why the more we fight the deeper I fall?"

Vergeta said, " For the love of all things sayian! You don't get do you? What am I saying of course you don't know. Kakarrotto lost all memories of his heritage so he can't explain it for you. As you know both your mother and Bulma are strong woman it can be problematic…"

Bulma said, " Vergeta!"

Vergeta said, pipe down woman I was not finish! As I was said it can be problematic but I have to admit it some I love when she gets feisty and if your father were here he would say the same thing. You know how I know that? We're sayians we're wired that way we can only be attracted to strong women and once we find that one that's it, sayians mate for life."

Bulma said, " You never told me this."

She gave him a peck on the cheek Vergeta said, " You know I hate you sneak attacks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Sayians' Mind part two

A/N : this goes more into Gohan's personal life than sayian biology and Vergeta trying to be a voice of reason.

Gohan had a look that said that explains a lot about why his father married his mother more importantly put up with her constant yelling it made him love her more strange but his father was always strange Bulma asked, " How strong is she?"

Gohan said, " Second to my mother."

Vergeta said, " Naturally."

Vergeta got some looks that said what do you know? Vergeta said, " What? Even on planet Vergeta finding a mate physically stronger than your mother was rare."

Bulma wanting to pry a bit more asked in a teasing manner, " Come on Gohan you can tell me."

Gohan said, " I rather not."

Bulma said , " Come on Gohan I won't tell."

Vergeta getting tired of the taunting said, " You know she is not going to stop until you do. Do me a favor and spill your guts!"

Gohan turn red as he was about to said, " It's Videl Satan!"

Vergeta said, " this proves it you are an idol just like your father. I mean granted she is stronger than her father. The man is a fraud and to think the moron has the whole world believing that he killed Cell. Honestly I half a mind to openly challenge him just to say I beat the guy who claimed to kill Cell!"

Bulma said, "I did not know that you care that Gohan didn't get the credit."

Vergeta said, " I don't! This is a matter of sayian pride that, that lower class clown usurped a sayian of his honor not even given the chance to refuse credit!"

This was literally the closest Gohan is going to see Vergeta care about him.

Gohan said, why don't you we all know you can take him easily?"

Vergeta pointed to his right Bulma said, " We all know the both of you can kill him in one punch but Vergeta won't show the restraint that you would and Hercule will died."

Gohan laughed knowing very well that was true Bulma said, " Gohan are you going to tell your mother about your little crush?"

Gohan said, " I came to you."

Bulma said, " Good point, that was a dumb question."

Gohan asked, " why won't you show Hercule any mercy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Confrontation

A/N : this goes into what I think the conversation between Gohan and Videl may go

Vergeta said, " Any man claiming to be stronger than a super sayian deserves no restraint, besides I don't share in Kakarotto's taste in mercy."

" Yea, that's dad for you." Gohan said, " Always fighting for the thrill of it. Getting stronger was always his only goal."

Videl was about one step away from leaving when Bulma turned the T.V and Hercule was on an ad of the new World Martial Arts Tournament with it's new addition of a Junior division. Vergeta scuffed and said, " The world might be better of without the moron."

Videl shouted, " Don't you dare say that about my father."

Everyone turned only to see Videl standing in the door way Gohan shouted with surprise, " Videl what are you doing here?"

Videl said, " Ever since your first P.E class something was not adding up so I did some digging on you to be honest there is very little information on you, just your birth and registration for school you were homeschooled and lived in the mountains so that no surprise but I when saw you fling of on a yellow cloud that's when I decided to follow in Hopes you'll provide some answers and today was the day. I also have more questions now to."

Gohan asked, " How much of that did you heard?"

Videl answered, " heard everything."

Gohan bowed his head in shame Bulma said we'll give you two some privacy. Come along Vergeta."

Vergeta said, " I want to see how the brat is going to worm his way out of this one.

Bulma said, " Vergeta we are leaving this instant!"

Vergeta said, " Fine I you happy woman!"

Gohan said, " Where do you want to start?"

Videl said, " What the hell is a sayian?"

Gohan said, " you probably won't believe me if I told you."

Videl said, " I saw you flying on a cloud I would believe you if said you were a alien."

Gohan laughed a little and said, "okay a sayian is a alien race my father was a sayian, my mother is human and I'm a sayian/human hybrid."

Videl asked, " What are your feelings towards me?"

Gohan answered carefully, " I don't know for sure but I know I feel an attraction to you."

Videl said, " What's with ridiculous costume?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Blackmail

A/N : I know Videl had only two demands but I really like the idea of Hercule vs Gohan you know the whole " You and date a boy unless he's stronger than me" thing I want to make good on it.

Gohan looked at her like she just told him the secret to life, she said, " Sayian, Sayian-man it wasn't hard to put two and two."

Gohan said, I hate paparazzi. It's one of the reason I'm glad you dad took credit for killing Cell."

Videl said to herself, "this puts me in a more favorable position."

Gohan was waving his hand in front of her face saying hello, hello! Videl shake her head as she came out of her daze. Videl said, " Now I wonder how the media will take to the information that the great Sayian-man is a high school student."

"Come on Videl." Gohan said, " I'm not just trying to protect myself, it my family too!"

When Videl saw how scared he was decided to get straight to the point, " Fine I won't tell, if do three things for me."

Gohan asked, " What are they?"

Videl said, " one; you have teach me how to fly. wait can you learn that?"

Gohan told she can learn it. Videl continued, " Two you have enter the Tournament."

Gohan said, " I am still underage it may be hard to convince her to let me but I'll try.

Videl said, " I can live with that finally you will have take to dinner, restaurant of my choice and you'll have to pay."

Gohan said, " What!"

"Dude you're cute." Videl said, "don't get any ideas I just want piss my dad off and pack something to fight in I want to see you skills."

That night Gohan was all dressed to go on his date his mother wanted make sure he looked like a perfect gentleman. Chichi even let him borrow the convertible, it was a nine hour drive but Gohan wanted to look as normal as possible. He arrived at the doorstep only to be greeted by the man Hercule. He said, " you have got to be kidding me this is the guy he looks like a nerd."

Videl grabbed on the Gohan's arm and give him a peck on the cheek and Gohan's cheek was turning reddish " Videl." Hercule said, " you know the rule."

Videl said, " I know, say Gohan why don't you came and change."

Gohan said, " Wait you want to do this now."

Hercule said, " Is that a problem?"

Gohan said, " Not really, I was just caught of guard that's all, I'll change into my ghee."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Match

A/N : for this one I wanted some unresolved issues in his life and his dad's death was best thing that was provided

Hercule could not help but laugh after Gohan was dressed Hercule said, " You a lot buffer than you look in normal clothes."

Gohan said, " I know, it's designed that way I don't like showing off."

Hercule said, " Are you ready?"

Gohan entered his fighting stance Hercule got walked up ran at him and said, " Dynamic Punch!"

He stopped just before Gohan Hercule said, " What happened you scared."

Gohan said, " Sorry I couldn't tell if you were punching or stretching."

Hercule was stunned by the statement he threw three punches and Gohan dodged it all of them he threw punches and missed on purpose to make the match look fair took a few shoot his self and fell on and pretended to be in pain Videl clearly saw that he wasn't, Hercule said as if victorious, " This chump stand as much chance as to blonde fool that sent his son to fight Cell look at him now dead!"

Hercule began to feel the ground shake he said, " earthquake now what's going on?"

Videl looked at Gohan and his body was radiate some kind energy around his body, what saw shocked her. Gohan said, " That man's name was Son Goku and my name is Son Gohan! That man was my father…"

As he was speaking the ground was cracking beneath him, it was slowly becoming a crater Hercule was getting scared while Videl was just in awe of the sight she was beholding Gohan continued, " Do you know the weight of the guilt of knowing that I may never get to see my father because I had to show off when I was fighting Cell? Do know burden of knowing your father died because of you, do you? Vergeta was right you deserve no mercy, now it's all out now ahhhhhh!"

Gohan turn super sayian then to the ascended super sayian the lightning show was freaking Hercule out almost to a heart attack. Gohan was spinning laps around Hercule. Gohan broke one of Hercule's leg. Videl look away her dad was a bloody pulp on the mat before the final strike was made Videl jumped in the way Videl said, " Gohan I get it you blame yourself for your father's death but what would he want for to kill a man in cold blood or to show mercy to a man who can do you no harm."

Then everyone heard a voice, " Gohan I am proud of the man you've become your mother has done will with you I know I haven't been there to help you but you have let go of the guilt. I chose to sacrifice myself for the world we all made our chooses now let go or you hurt someone or worst yourself I love you Gohan and know even in death I am still watching over you."

Gohan said tearfully, " I love you too dad, I wish you were here."

Goku said, " I know son but don't worry about me beside what's the worst that can happen I'm already dead. Enjoy life and take care of yourself and mother bye for now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Hellish Date

A/N : It's Gohan's first date now don't expect thing to get sexual please this is not that can't of story

Goku's voice disappeared and Gohan's hair returned to it's original jet black colour and he was in tear for not only it was the first time he heard his father's voice in years but for what he allowed himself to do in fit of rage. He look at Videl and said, " I'm sorry." Videl just hugged him and said, " You are the strongest person I don't know how do you carry the guilt and act like every thing is normal."

She started crying on him and Hercule said, " Hello, still in pain here!"

Videl, said, " Sorry dad, I'll call the doctor."

Gohan said, " No need, here take this."

Videl said, what is this?"

Gohan said, " This is a called a sensui bean this can heal anyone of any injuries. I used it all the time."

Hercule took the bean and with in seconds he was healed. He pull Gohan in private to talk to him and he said, " I'm sorry that I brought up your father even if I didn't know that he was yours."

Gohan said, " it's okay. I am sorry of that little display of power it was unbecoming of a fighter, a warrior and as the man that's carrying you daughter out for dinner."

Hercule said, " That okay just don't make it a habit."

They could not help but laugh Videl had a smile on her face when she heard them talking. The left the room Hercule said, " The boy is good I went easy on but good enough of you date."

Videl knew very well he was just save face but chose not to say anything, the both of them were off Videl as it turn out was a real head turner men were just looking at her well Gohan looked liked a normal scrawny nerdy school boy. Many tried to steal her away, one guy had the audacity lay his hand on her Gohan and grabbed his hand, removed his hand and apply a tiny amount of pressure just to inflict pain video said, " I probably should have warned you my date has a temper and is stronger than he looks."

Videl place her hand around his and Gohan walked of on the guy. The man was not going to that just so. He ran at Gohan, Gohan threw Videl in the air, punch the guy out cold and caught Videl like she was weightless, at that moment their were more challengers that was apart of a gang and the rest of his men were ready pick up were he left off. Videl wanted to fight to but you can't fight in a dress, one by one each man was on the floor none were skilled enough to beat him. The police came and arrested them, almost did it to Gohan, but Videl straighten the whole mess out. And all this happened outside the restaurant Gohan said, " Some first date."

Videl said, " Yes very eventful."

The couple when on with their plans for the evening the true is he only had one worry his appetite for the first time Gohan was cursing his sayian physiology because he was paying for this meal. Videl could see that his mind was far and tried talking to him but he didn't want her to have pay for the dinner so he said nothing. Videl not want to pry to much stopped asking questions, instead decided to this distracted


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Dinner part one

A/N : We are going down a trip down memory lane with bits of the sayian saga do enjoy.

him from his worries talking about things like school, home and her childhood growing up without a mother."

Gohan said to himself, " it's like she speaking about me. Everything she's say is how I feel about my dad when he died."

They were finally seated and Gohan took one look at the menu and his eyes wanted to pop out of his skull Videl said, " Don't worry I'll have a light meal."

Gohan had to confess he said, " It's not you I'm worried about. It's me Sayians have stomachs like bottomless pits…"

Gohan whispered, " I haven't eaten a proper meal since breakfast."

Videl said to herself, " what! He eat his food, three bowls of ramen soup from the cafeteria and half of mine and that was not enough to full him! What did drag him into."

Videl said to him, " Don't worry I pay."

Gohan said, " Your may regret that."

Gohan was eating when Videl asked, " I know your dad is a sensitive topic, but what he like?"

Gohan said, " my dad was not the sharpest knife in the draw but he did the best he could, my father was a noble man with great moral clarity he cannot stand by and watch the innocent being preyed on."

Videl said, " Basically you're a smarter version of your father. What is you family like."

Gohan said, " your opening a can of worms there,"

Videl asked, " Why?"

Gohan said, " You'll find out. My father was not born on the earth he was born and a planet called Vergeta, the planet was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza my grandfather tried to stop and failed so Frieza says anyways, my father was send here before it's destruction to destroy all life on earth so the sayians could sell the planet to the highest bidder. When my daddy was on he was found by an old man named Gohan…"

Videl interrupted, " Gohan? As in your name."

Gohan continued, " I named after the man who my father knew as grandpa. My dad had an head injury and forgot his mission and as far as he was concerned he was human defeated many of earth's villains King Piccolo, Red Ribbon army, peliaf and many more before he married my mother after things were a bit slow until my uncle showed up and started making a mess as it turned out my father's true given name was Kakarotto my father had to team up with Piccolo jr. To defeat it cost my father everything his brother and his life to save mine uncle Raditz kidnapped me to try to blackmail my father into joining him the other two sayians but like I said my father had great moral clarity didn't join him."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The Dinner part two

A/N : Sorry everyone I didn't think that one was not enough to what I wanted, so this part two.

Videl said, " complicated is the correct term of it. Wait didn't you say your died at the cell games how did he die twice?"

Gohan said, " there are something called dragonballs there are six of them gather all seven and summon the dragon Shinron he'll granted you at the time one wish we used it to resurrect my father."

Videl said, " Gohan that sounds so weird."

Gohan said, " As weird as me riding a magic cloud?"

Videl said, " it's up there. Gohan please continue you story."

Gohan said, " for a whole year after my dad's first death I was train with rival Piccolo his methods were questionable but you can argue with his results. He put in valley full of dinosaurs to survive an I had no training what so ever. At the time Piccolo did not care if I die, it was learn quick or your died quick all he was concerned with was that at get strong enough to defend the earth from the sayian threat that was to come."

Videl said, " Talk about a rough childhood you, never had a normal life."

Gohan said, " To me that was a normal life I grow up hearing amazing stories about my saving the world at the age of twelve. Some months had past as was far strong than when my dad died and the sayians were on the planet the fight was ferocious many lives were lost that day the even claimed Piccolo he sacrificed himself to save me, with his dying breath he said, 'had it been anyone else he would have done it.' For some time I had lost my closest friend and my most respected mentor."

Videl said, " He tried to kill you!"

Gohan said, " Within that space of time I saw something no one else did. I saw him laugh, make joke even have fun. When those words were uttered I knew that our time together meant something to him."

Videl understood where he was coming from Gohan continued, " By this time my dad was back and when he saw the bodies he was pissed when they checked his power level Vergeta said, ' It over nine thousand."

Nappa, the other sayian learnt quickly that my dad was more powerful than they released dad broke Nappa's back but Vergeta as you heard had no taste in mercy anything I personally thing he has some now. He killed Nappa for losing, my father beat Vergeta but barely dad had the advantage until Vergeta used a artificial moon and turned Great Ape Monster."

Videl said, " Vergeta can turn into a monster?"

Gohan said, " Used to, all sayians can as long as there tail is still attached to them."

Videl said also terrified, " Where's your tail."

Gohan said, " Cut off years ago and finally stopped growing back. It's getting late can we call it a night."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Dad's Back!

A/N : Videl for The first time sees a dead man walk it listen if anyone have ideas for later down I would not be offended, I only ask that you keep the clean.

Videl said, " Come on! The story was getting good."

Gohan said, " Here's what tomorrow after training I'll tell you more…"

Gohan's phone started ringing and what he heard excited him, he said, " What! are you sure? I'll be there as soon as I can. Videl there's a bit of change in plans if you are willing I'll like to carry you home but there somewhere else I have to go first. do you what… to um tag along?"

Videl said, "sure I'll love to."

They when outside in a alley way Gohan yelled for nimbus and they were off to the lookout to meet very one else."

Videl said, " Gohan where are we going?"

Gohan so lost in thought did not even here the question, that last the lookout was within eyes view and he landed, Dende came up to Gohan and said, " Gohan! it has been a while, who's this… is she your…"

Before he finish the state Videl knocked him on his head Dende said, in a hurt tone, " Yep a woman fit for a sayian."

Killian, Yamaha, Bulma and most surprising of all Vergeta of course Chichi was there to Videl said, " What's everyone waiting on?"

Gohan said, " You'll see, Mr. Popo how long again."

Mr. Popo said, " In three, two, one."

Goku appeared before everyone's eyes, everyone froze for a moment and Goku broke the tension and said, " well what are you guys waiting for came here."

Everyone expect Vergeta, Videl and Trunks shouted Goku and ran in for a group hug after that hug he turned his attention to Chichi his wife, Chichi as always seemed to have some stardust in the eyes not take her eyes of him as he walked up to her and said, " It's great seeing you again, I've miss you."

"O Goku." Chichi said, " There's someone I want you to meet, come sweetie."

Goten shyly walked and Goku said, " He looks like a mini me."

Goten said, " I'm Goten."

Goku said, " I am your father."

Goten said, " Daddy!"

Goku said, " You want to fly like an airplane?"

Goku said, " Gohan you a giant, who is this?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Training Day

A/N: sorry I forgot that Goku came the same day as the tournament so his time on earth would be longer and felt lazy to change it.

Gohan said, " this is Videl my friend,"

Killian said, " Don't you mean girlfriend."

Gohan said, " Stop it Killian, you're embarrassing me."

The next day was going to be brutal it was non- stop training Gohan, Goku and Piccolo were bruised and battered Goten was not ready of there level of training so they took it easy on him, when came in her jet. When she met up with them Videl said, " Gohan are you hurt?"

Gohan said, " Relax Videl, Cell did much worst this. It is just some scratches."

Videl was a little worried by his concept of scratches. Piccolo threw him a sensui bean and he was good as new. Videl was still possessing everything; Goku's temporary stay on earth, her boyfriend is half alien and all the mystic stuff, now she has deal wait the he know highs of pain that would kill a man and he calls it minor cuts and scratches. Gohan said, " Hey guy I kind of promised Videl I'll teacher how to fly."

Goku said, "You can teach Goten while your at it."

Goten came up to his dad and said, " hey since mom is not here can I be all be super like you and Gohan."

Goku said, "Maybe with more training you. Could."

Gohan said, " I don't know dad, it took us blood, sweat and tears to get to super sayian and Vergeta what case he was."

Goten turned super sayian right before their eyes. Everyone eyes wanted pop out it's sockets " Gohan said, " Goten when?"

Goten replied, " I don't know it while sparring with mom. Apparently it a bad thing she called me a monster and I told me to never do it again."

Gohan said, " It's okay you cool monster… Wait a minute you stubbed upon turning super sayian but you can't fly, it's more like a super pedestrian than a super sayian."

Videl tapped him on the head, Gohan said, " What, it is."

Goku said, " Come on Gohan, don't be mean, you don't want things between two to end up how Raditz and I did."

Videl said, " That may be a bit extreme but you father has a point there."

Goku said, " thank you Videl."

Gohan said, " Alright I promise to be nicer to Goten


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Ki Control

A/N : Ki will be the major theme if it was not made obvious by the chapter heading.

Gohan took them away from all the serious training and into the higher parts of the mountains where there are less dinosaurs so less chances of being disturbed Gohan began to describe ki it when something like this, " Ki is the energy which flows through every living thing some martial artists have learned to tap into that and use it and weaponized it."

Videl said, " What do mean weaponized."

Gohan said, " Goten use a ki blast on that rock."

Goten this destroy that rock in minutes Videl thought to herself said, " Man I'm still figuring this hold thing out I mean finding out my boyfriend is half alien, he has friends that clearly more powerful than my father by far, and now finding out there is an energy source called k that exists in every living thing and it can be used in a destructive manner it's a bit much to rap my head around."

Gohan said, " Okay everyone sit down…"

The both of them of were on the ground, Gohan said, " Relax yourself, breathe in and out, clear your mind, when you feel that energy focus draw it out…"

Goten said, " Gohan I know all this already."

Gohan said, " Just go along with it."

Videl managed to get a little spark and she was ready to leap and bounds Gohan had to calm her down Gohan said, " Hold it Videl we are not finished you've learnt how draw it out now you need to learn how to control it."

Videl being her natural self said, " Well, what are you waiting for let's do this. Gohan come on, what do I need to do?"

Gohan said, " we do the same thing as be before expect we move it around with our mind, like this."

Gohan demonstrated with a ball of ki Gohan said you don't have to make the ball of ki this big for now it can be small."

It take a few hours but she started to get the hang of it Gohan said, " Try making it bigger and doing the same thing as me."

Funny enough she was a natural at this before she knew it she was ready of her first attempt at flight but first it was it was time for lunch and boy did Videl and had lunch separated from the others and Videl said, " Hey, Goku hand did your father taught you any moves."

Gohan said, " Yea he did the funny thing is I don't fight like him you Piccolo was the first to teach me so I my style mirrors he movement mostly I some managed to combine both their styles and make my own."

Videl said, " That's pretty cool, Gohan you promised to continue that story for me."

Gohan said, " let's see, where did I left off?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Namek

After that fight my father was all banged up every bone in his body was broken and the dragonballs were gone with Piccolo's death…"

Videl asked, "Hold on, if Piccolo dies the dragonballs are useless how was he resurrected?"

Gohan said, " Be patient, in that fight we found that Piccolo was a actually belonged to an alien race called the Namekian and we thought if Kami andPiccolo Namekian and Kami made them, then they have a home and more dragonballs."

Videl, " Hold it if Kami made them why did the dragonballs stop working when Piccolo died?"

Gohan said, " Their life forces were linked when Piccolo dyed Kami did as well. We decide to find the planet and we tried building one, using my uncle's sadly that blew up and finally thanks to Mr. Popo we found our way to get to the planet NamekKami had a ship and we used it and it took us about three days to get and believe me we were in way over heads literally as soon as we got there we were in trouble we took care of a few of the Frieza Force pretty easily but when we met the saw the heavy hitters it almost gave us a heart attack and Frieza was the strongest of allluckily Vergeta took out them out one by one. Here is where we met Dendehe was my age ten years roughly, I unfortunately ran into Vergeta and luckily he was he was so sure of his victory that he show mercy to my surprise…"

Videl said, " Wow, Vergeta was the biggest jerk."

Gohan laughed and said, " No, Between Vergeta and Frieza, Frieza was the bigger jerk."

Videl said, I hope I don't meet him."

Gohan said, " Funny thing is he was not as strong as Cell but he was more ruthless then him. Frieza's men were dropping like flies and he call the Ginyuforce his most elite fighters of all timethey were powerful enough destroy this whole planet but they were as colorful as they come,super sentai anyone. We managed to stop one but not even Vergeta was able to take them on one on one. Luckily dad showed up to save our skins he killed two of them he was so tough every Captain Ginyuwas scared of him but Ginyu was a tricky one he had the ability to switch bodies and did with dad he had us fooled for a while but Vergeta was not fooled one bit he wait for Ginyu to slip up and it was a game of body swap until we got him to go back to his body he made a move Vergeta and dad threw a Namekian frog between him and Vergeta long story he's a frog now."

Videl could not help but laugh when she settled down a bit Gohan continued his story, " We had ran out of sensubeans so we had to Frieza'sregeneration pod to recover him while dad was there we went towards the grand elder the leader of the Namekianshe gave the directions to the Namekian dragon balls which the way are bigger than the ours. The grand elder was dying we only had time to make two of the three wish we wish Piccolo back to life and brought him theNamekFrieza was by this time at our peasant location we were looking right at the dark emperor himself. Piccolofused himself with a Namekian named Nail and he was strong take Frieza… in his first form. Vergeta, Piccolo,Killian and I tried beating him and it not pleasant yea I got in some solid shots in he was going to be sore the next can of punch he when though all his transformations on us lucky for us my dad had recovered in time and stepped in to fight. Dad was stronger than all of us combined and even he barely scratched him I dad used his must powerful the ' Spirit Bomb' it did some serious damage but he survived it. What Friezadid was virtually suicide he killed Killian, that pushed dad over the edge remember when I turned super sayian?"


End file.
